Seduction
by SimplyWaitingForYou
Summary: Axel is engaged to Larxene. And Roxas wants him no matter what. "Just for one night, I'll be yours, and you can be mine..." AkuRoku
1. Risks

Getting a little tipsy hadn't been the plan for tonight. Becoming blackout drunk was definitely not on my To-Do-List. I was supposed to be celebrating my engagement with a couple of friends at some new nightclub. It was small and somewhat popular with its sign, red neon lights swirling out the single word _Eternity._ This was just a night where I could hang out with all the guys, relax, and have a little fun before committing myself to my fiancée.

Larxene.

It isn't _my_ fault that a sexy blond _guy _decided to ask me to dance while I was totally inebriated, started grinding against me in a way that should, _could_, be illegal, and kissed me until I lost any protest my poor intoxicated mind tried to conjure up.

After that night all I could think was how much of an idiot I was. _But those lips were damn soft. _And no one ever fit against me like that before. It felt too natural to be real.

But right now you might be a bit confused, so I'll rewind to the beginning, _just for you_.

* * *

The music was pounding and making the floor vibrate. Swarms of bodies were gyrating on the dance floor. Drinks were being passed left, right, and towards eager mouths hoping for a little escape, if just for the night. Drinking alcohol seems like a fun idea until you over indulge. Then you really just don't give a damn anymore because you probably can't even _think _anymore.

Axel is the type of person that thinks he can handle the devil's creation, believing that he won't succumb to its tongue loosening and inhibition destroying ways. He is also the one currently complaining that his head is spinning too fast.

But really, when having fun, do you really need to think anymore? Having fun is about letting go and unwinding from the many stresses that life bring. So when the music is good and steady, a nice hum is going through your head, and there are warm bodies surrounding you, what should you do?

Move your hips to the beat and coil your arms around the closest willing body.

* * *

The brunette had only just reached the door when it was being swung open. His brother was bounding down the few steps to street level barely pausing to say a quick greeting and Sora had to do a full body turn when the blond escaped his vision. "Hey! Roxas! What's the hurry?"

The rushing young man turned back slightly in surprise. _What's Sora doing here? _"I'm headed to that new club on Destiny and Vine." He raised a curious eyebrow before asking, "What brings you here?"

Sora blinked a bit staring at his sibling's attire: slightly open black vest paired with some faded grey jeans. The usual spiked cross adorning his neck as always, and a few piercings that followed the curve of his ear. Not overdone, mostly comfortable, just what he'd expect from Roxas. "I just wanted to come by and surprise you. Maybe watch some movies…but I guess you're busy, _again._" The brunette tried not to let the emphasis be heard on his last word, but it came out clearly. Blue eyes narrowed at him indiscernibly.

_He'll never give it a rest. _"Sora, we talked about this."

A matching pair of azure irises rolled skyward and a slight shake of the head followed. "I know, I know. But you really need to calm down on the clubbing scene. I mean you already work at that bar, don't you ever get bored with going out all the time?"

"I'm just having fun now that I can finally do it legally. Stop worrying so much about me. Go home and lock Riku in your bedroom for the night or something. He'll definitely watch those movies with you." The blond smirked a bit as a slight flush spread across his brother's cheeks.

"S-stop teasing me to avoid the subject." Sora's voice came out as a slight squeak before evening out. He sighed a bit before finally giving up on the discussion. He could go back to it later. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Yeah, sure." Roxas threw the answer over his shoulder before starting a steady pace down the sidewalk.

_This is my night to forget everything, right or wrong._

* * *

There, in the middle of a throng of people, stood the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. Long red hair draping in spikes and a lithe body moving to the music being played was all he saw, all he _wanted_ to see.

And _damn,_ the man's skintight shirt was riding up and those _hips_ weren't doing anything to hold up those beltless jeans. _Fuck, _he could see drips of sweat sliding down a smooth neck that escaped down nicely muscled bare arms. The club's lights started strobing, teasing Roxas with short images of his living, breathing _fantasy._

The blond could only hope he wasn't visibly affected while he mentally undressed his newfound obsession. It took a few moments to shake himself out of the lust haze and to notice that he wasn't that only one fixated on the personification of sexy. A totally unprecedented wave of jealously washed through him as he picked out nearly ten pairs of eyes hungrily watching _his_ ginger-headed dream-come-true.

Roxas knew it was time to stake his claim.

He gracefully made his way through the many club-goers and managed to squeeze in right behind the redheaded beauty. The last thoughts the blond had before instinct took over were clear. _He's going to be __**mine**__._

* * *

This is where it started getting… out of control so to speak. Well, at least that's how Axel felt. The lights from the club and the sweltering heat indoors were not helping his stability much.

"Hey cutie, wanna dance?" The practically purred invitation seemed to come out of nowhere, though alcohol tends to make everything a bit surreal and out of focus. But, apparently not enough to keep the redhead from replying with a husky, "Sure."

_"Give me more,_

_Just a bit. _

_Can't handle your_

_Sweet seduction._

_Hold me tight,_

_Hold me close,_

_Can't hold back,_

_This eruption."_

So the dancing turned into the grinding of hips, and that turned into an impromptu grope session. Hands were brushing thighs and skilled fingers were pressing lightly into tender spots. The mystery dance partner soon had one hand at the small of Axel's back, trailing lower and lower and _lower. _And then came those familiar words, a panted "Let's get out of here."

Everything happened so hastily that Axel had barely noticed that it was a _man_ that had seduced him_._

* * *

They ended up at Roxas's apartment. Not too big and not too small, but neither cared at this point anyway.

Small moans were coming from the entry way as the pair tried moving through the place without detaching from each other. After finally getting to an actual bedroom, they ended up using the wall.

"Ax-" Roxas gasped as he was pressed against the wall of his bedroom. Hot lips were trailing down his neck as if he were the sweetest treat ever invented. It felt so _good. _Almost as good as dragging his fingers through thick and silky red hair.

"Hm?" Axel hummed while trailing lower before a t-shirt got in his way. _That has got to go. Now. _

"Bed."

Axel acquiesced immediately. And got rid of the stupid shirt along the way.

Roxas shivered from being exposed, his eyelids were drooping and his face was flushed. His breath was coming in the way of short bursts.

He was so _beautiful_. Almost heart achingly so, not an angel, but not far from it. Though surely if an angel looked like this it would be a sin. A sweet, _sensual_, sin.

Was this even real?

At that exact moment a speeding freight train of lucidity _slammed_ into the side of Axel's brain and his consciousness finally caught up with his actions.

He was stripping and rubbing up against some guy. A _man._ He was in this stranger's apartment and bed. He was _also _somebody's husband-to-be, but somehow that information had escaped his notice sometime during the frottage. When the fuck did his brain justify this?

And at _this _moment Axel realized that alcohol made him do _bad things_ and that he was a complete dumbass.

After he finished having his internal bitch fit and faced the situation Roxas was, understandably, a little confused and disappointed to say the least. One minute he was being nibbled and sucked on like a lollipop, and the next, cold air was chilling him, replacing the warmth that Axel's body had been giving him. "Axel? What's wrong?" The blonde slowly sat up looking for the ginger's lovely face.

Axel looked worse than shocked. He looked appalled and practically _ill_. And he kept spitting and stuttering out apologies that varied between, "I'm sorry, so sorry, oh god, what am I doing?" and "I really shouldn't have done this to you, sorry, I can't…"

"You can't what? What's going on with you?" _Why did you stop? We were making some nice progress. I need you to __**get **__**back **__**here**__…_ Roxas' eyebrows were quickly furrowing changing his expression into a tense mixture of confusion and determination.

"I-I just can't! Sorry, the night was great, and you're really beautiful, but I can't be here. I'm not _supposed _to be here.I'm an absolute idiot, _fuck_." Axel was backing up and turning around, firing self-directed curses along the way to the door. As the redhead rushed to get his shoes back on Roxas was frozen with wide eyes. Soon the blonde was moving to get up so he could attempt to stop this escape, but Axel was hopping his way out of the bedroom, jacket sleeve the last thing Roxas saw before the door shut.

He let his outstretched hand fall to his side as he sat back down on the edge of his bed. The blond laid his body flat and closed his eyes after hearing the front door shut a few seconds later. The room was fucking _cold_ with the sting of rejection permeating Roxas' mind.

But his body was left _hot_ with sexual frustration.

* * *

** Author's Notes: **

Chapter Revised.


	2. Aftermath

Beams of sunlight shone through the windows of the apartment. The small bedroom was glowing a warm red color due to the light being blocked by dark curtains. In the king-sized bed lying haphazardly across it, was Axel.

He was awake and wishing that he wasn't. Maybe then he wouldn't have to endure the absolute pain of his aching head. His thoughts were switching between, '_Why did I keep the window_?' and, _'I wish the sun would just die'_.

With a grunt he pulled himself up and padded across his room into the hallway. He was wearing a pair of black sweats and nothing else. It's a good thing the sun didn't die; his apartment would've been freezing without it.

He didn't bother with the bathroom. Axel planned to stay locked in his apartment till his hangover was completely gone. Best way to get rid of it? Food and water. Now.

Time to break out some blueberry Eggo waffles. Easiest breakfast food ever.

So, while the waffles were being toasted, Axel decided to think about what he did last night. Half of him didn't want to remember and the other half did. The latter half won. Surprisingly enough, he remembered the night with the utmost clarity.

The grinding, the kissing, the touching, booze, and even the music. And most importantly, blondie.

_Damn, I didn't get his name. Or hell, maybe I did. _Blondie's name was probably the only thing he didn't remember.

Let's tally up the problems with last night, shall we? Axel left his buddies at the bar to dance with some personification of _'Forbidden fruit'. _He went home with said _Forbidden fruit. _Just dandy isn't it? Almost had sex with this person. _Shit_. And Axel is supposed to be getting married in a month. M-A-R-R-I-E-D. As in, love, marriage, baby carriage. Sound familiar? And it was almost ruined with some anonymous blond in one night.

That was four strikes. He should've been out a strike ago.

_Ding._

Waffles are done.

~o0o0o0o~

Roxas was moaning a little and clutching at his head. No, he does not have a hangover like poor Axel. He's mourning the loss of last night's chance. And feeling a bit sex deprived. _Hormones are so stupid sometimes._

But can you blame him? He was so close to having that man last night. _So_ close. And it felt _really_ _good_. God, the redhead had a body that Roxas wanted to squeeze and rub and pinch and_- Mmm, yes. _

Did I mention Roxas gets horny in the morning? No? Oops.

Well, Axel _did_ have to pick the worst time to leave during their tryst. Leaving Roxas to jack off due to the prior _activities_. _Noooo, I can't have sex with you. I'm not gay///I have someone else///You're too freaky for me._ Excuses, excuses. Roxas hated that, even though he came up with them on his own.

_Damn that man with his __**thin**__ waist, fire __**red**__ hair, __**neon**__ green eyes, tight __**ass**__…_

And the moaning started up _again_, dammit.

~0o0o0o0~

The worst thing that happened today you ask?

_Larxene_ came to my apartment.

Yeah, it's not the nicest thing to say about someone you're going to marry, but it's 10 'o clock in the fucking morning. Can't she just let me stew with my hangover and waffles instead of _talking_ and making it _worse_?

"So, I heard you had a wild night last night, huh?" she snickered.

_More than you know_. "Mhmm." I'm eating woman. Take a hint.

"As long as you don't get too wild, it's fine." Larxene moved around the counter to sit next to me.

Okay, as a fiancée, she's really cool and level headed. None of this, '_Where the hell have you been?' 'Why didn't you call?' 'You aren't allowed to talk to anyone from this day forward.'_ whining and bitching. I guess that's why I fell for her. She isn't fake and she's as blunt as I am. We make a good match actually.

We've been friends since forever and were rebels in our teenage years. We dated and decided to get engaged like what was expected of us. It wasn't so hard because we know each other inside and out. But truthfully, I never felt much more than friendship towards her.

She's attractive in her own way, with her svelte little body, angel-like face with devil-arched eyebrows, and uniquely styled hair. Larxene can be pretty sadistic when she wants to be, can send a grown man crying for their mommy, and stubborn as a mule.

But I still don't _want_ her physically.

She started running her fingers through my hair. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

I nod a little bit and mutter, "Headache."

She understands. Larxene goes to find some Advil. When she comes back to make sure I down the pills along with some water she starts rubbing my shoulders. It's quiet and it feels nice. Sunlight is pouring into the kitchen and my headache is receding.

It's times like these that I wish I could love her.

~o0o0o0o~

Sora was outside of Roxas' apartment, debating whether to knock or not, when he heard a loud and continuous noise.

Knock. _Knock_. _**Knock. **__**Knock. **_

"Um, Roxas?" he whispered. _No, Sora, he can't hear you through the door_. Realizing this, Sora decided to bang on the door with his fist. The horrible sound from inside ceased and the door was suddenly pulled open.

There stood Roxas in his gray plaid pajama bottoms and a black sweatshirt. There was a mysterious red mark forming on his forehead. _Well, now we know what the cause of the noise was._ It was Roxas repeatedly hitting his head against a wooden surface. He looked slightly disheveled and more than a little disappointed.

We know who's on _his_ mind.

"Hey Sora." He mumbled, "What's up?"

"What's up with _you_?" Sora nearly screamed.

Roxas fiercely rubbed his temples. "Sora, It is too early to be screaming, so come inside before the neighbors decide to hunt you down for waking them up."

"But it's 10 'o clock!"

"My neighbors don't work, they sleep, so please quiet down" Roxas whispered.

Once Sora was successfully inside the door Roxas was free to slam it shut. He walked into the living room, plopped down onto the couch, and proceeded to mope a bit more.

Come _on,_ he was probably just denied the best night of his life, _**ever**_.

And now, introducing Sora, the love doctor. Or something along those lines. _Kind of._

"Okay, what bit you in the bum?" Oh, way to be subtle Sora.

Roxas blinked, "I almost had the most beautiful man on this planet and he left me sitting on my bed with a hard on." Being blunt sure does save time.

Sora flushed, "_What?_"

Roxas sighed, "_Sora_, why would he leave? He was enjoying it and I know it. And he wouldn't stop apologizing."

"Maybe he felt he was taking advantage of you?"

"It was fully consensual"

"D'you think he's taken?"

A pause, "Maybe." Roxas muttered.

"_Roxxxxxx_"

"What? He was just a little drunk. He didn't _seem_ too far-gone."

Sora gave him a disapproving stare.

"Pretend it was you and Riku! What would you do?"

"U-um, we're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

"Well this guy is as sexy to me and Riku is to you, okay?"

Sora gave a slight nod. "What is the chance of you two meeting again?"

"…Slim to none."

"Mhmm, so are you going to keep thinking about it? No. You're going to forget about it and find someone better."

"_Soraaa_"

Sora ignored him, "Have you eaten today?"

"No, but-"

"Eggs and pancakes!" Sora shouted.

"…Fine."

Roxas loves his brother Sora. But Sora can be a little too overprotective at times, overbearing a lot of the time, and stubborn. But amazingly his cooking is like a gift from the _gods_. His eggs are _delicious_. Food is worth ending the conversation.

For _now_ at least.

~0o0o0o0~

**Author's Note**: Forced myself to make a longer chapter. Sorry about the wait. Thanks for the six reviews. Hoping people are having a pleasant summer. :D Till next time. (Oh, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Course not! Don't sue me or I'll counter sue. _Kidding_…)


	3. Found

It's been a week and I _still can't stop thinking about him_.

The bold and sexy little blond boy had captured his thoughts and held them for ransom. After one Saturday night of confusion and sexual tension, Axel couldn't help replaying it over and over again. _Damn_ that pretty boy. It wasn't even a one-night stand, more like a quarter-night stand.

What _is_ the best way to forget someone?

Look for them, confront them, explain that the actions displayed were unintentional, bid them farewell and shun them out of your life forever. The end.

~o0o0o0o~

Roxas had attempted to forget about the redheaded man that had gotten away.

He kind of _failed_, but that's okay. Who wouldn't go out to check some club, night after night, looking for a sexy man that had left you hanging? _Ouch_.

Okay, yeah, this is _pathetic_. And leaning towards stalker-like actions. But seriously? Roxas hadn't been laid in a few months. Seeing the person of your dreams after a stint in your sex-life and getting very close to getting some _and_ having it taken away in seconds would make you desperate too. Don't deny it.

_Is that..? Shit!_

Roxas whipped his head around sharply and stared at the flash of red he had seen.

It was a scarf that was around some chick's neck, probably more for decoration than protection from the cold. The club was continually burning up anyway. Oh, and Roxas was very _very_ disappointed and slumped against the bar in defeat. Even the bartender gave him a pitying look, even though it went by unnoticed.

"Hey, kid. Kid!" The bartender whacked the bar.

"Whaaaaat?" Roxas even sounded pathetic. Poor guy.

"What's bugging ya so much? You keep coming 'round here looking and then ya leave lookin' more depressed than when you came in." The guy eyed him like he was a thief.

_I don't remember ordering a nosy bartender… But spilling my guts to him might make me feel better, unlike Sora._

"I met someone here, we danced, and we went to my place." Roxas grumbled.

The bartender nodded for him to go on.

"We made out, and when it was getting good, they left." With a sad sounding sigh Roxas lowered his head once again.

"What'd they look like?" The bartender felt a little generous today, especially since the young blonde had spent quite a lot of money on drinks this night. Why not? Nothin' else to do.

Surprisingly, Roxas couldn't remember that many details about Axel's appearance, not the clothes, the shoes, a piercing if there was one. He'd mostly focused on the _feel_ of the other man. And they were seen in mostly dark places, not the best way to view someone. "Umm…Red hair is all I remember."

Fate or destiny must've been smiling at Roxas that day, cause the bartender happened to be on his shift the same night Roxas and Axel met. But to make it not so _easy_, the bartender was convinced that Roxas was talking about a _girl_.

Talk about misconceptions.

So here we go. The bartender received an address from a redheaded girl that night. She was blatantly hitting on him all night and irritating him to no end. To satisfy her he took her address and phone number with a little disgust. What really set him off was that she left the club with a group of older looking men. _And this kid actually wants her. Pfft, his mistake, but he wants it so bad. _

"Someone with red hair came to the bar a couple a days ago. Gave me this number and address. Maybe it's the one ya need." The bartender snorted a little at the thought.

The rational side of Roxas' brain was saying, '_Now Roxas, this means nothing. He could be directing you to some dangerous place where you'll get mugged or kidnapped. Kindly refuse and walk away now_.' The irrational and hopelessly romantic side of him was busy screaming, _**'YES!!!! TAKE IT NOW!!!' **_

The latter won. No surprise there.

"Thanks!" Roxas' face had lit up like fireworks. He looked like he would explode from happiness.

The bartender smirked, "Yeah, whatever, kid."

Roxas dashed out of the club and the chick with the red scarf was attacked by a sudden gust of air.

~o0o0o0o~

Most people would be a little creeped out if someone knocked on their door at 12:00AM unannounced. This was not the case for the person at this address.

Roxas lost faith in his bartender/savior once the girl opened the door, though.

She had _blue_ hair with red at the roots and tips. She was kinda short but full-figured. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap with pajama bottoms riding low on her hips. Roxas just gawked and the girl stared right back. She had hazel eyes.

"Did you, um I dunno, want something?" She looked condescending.

"The bartender gave me this address!" Roxas blurted without thinking of the consequences. The girl, or I guess, woman just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Why?"

"I was looking for someone with red hair." Roxas explained.

"Nice move genius. Lots of people have red hair."

Roxas decided to be more specific with this person. "I'm looking for this tall, lanky guy with spiked back red hair. That _cannot_ be that common."

A flash of recognition crossed her facial expression. "…Axel?"

"You know him?!"

"Yeah, he's marrying my best friend. Never saw _you_ with him though. I was with him at his early pre-bachelor party."

"What?"

"He made it up. Don't ask me."

"Do you know where to find him?" Hope was building up in Roxas' chest and he tried to smother it a little.

"Kkay, let's skip the chit chat and get straight down to the business at hand. You wanna know his info? Fine, I don't give a damn either way. But I do accept payment for my info. 50 bucks up front, midget boy." She smirked down at him from her door way. He was on the second step leading to her door. Short to tall picture established? Good.

Roxas was desperate, but not that desperate. "20 bucks or I walk."

"Sure, fine, I still get money." She accepted the bill he handed her. She moved a little inside the building and slammed the door.

Roxas stood there for a few seconds trying not to feel gypped.

She came back with a black sharpie. She grabbed his arm roughly and scribbled number on it. "That's his number" She grabbed his opposite arm and scribbled some more. "And that's his address. Have fun with whatever you need him for, and I probably won't be seeing you later, munchkin." And again the door was slammed shut.

_This_ is one of the reasons he stopped dating girls.

Ironically, the woman is shorter than Roxas. Eh, whatever floats your boat.

~o0o0o0o~

Axel is a pyrotechnician. It's fun and it pays well, but he is now on a paid vacation. Someone's hair caught on fire while working with him and it caused some tension at work. So Axel is off while they deal with it.

Getting paid while doing nothing is a really nice thing.

Figuring out a way to locate a blond boy that haunts his dreams? Not so much.

But no worries Axel! Roxas has worked so very hard to deliver himself to you. Even fate didn't want to screw it up for you; she wants you to screw it up yourself. Remember, Fate's a Bitch and Destiny's a Whore.

There's a buzz for his apartment coming through and he checks out the mini screen. His landlord is pretty high-tech and wealthy. He can afford all this shit for his tenants.

And bam, there's the boy. Right there, on screen, with big and curious eyes. _It's gotta be pure luck._

Axel let him in. There's a knock on his door a few seconds later. He opens the door and stands there for a minute looking the boy up and down. _Roxas_…

Roxas' features are so much clearer in daylight. Spiky blond hair shining in the sunlight along with deep blue eyes you could fall and die in without realizing including a soft slightly round face with pinkish lips. Yeah, he's _that_ gorgeous.

Axel was silent and unmoving while he did nothing but stare.

~0o0o0o0~

Roxas made it all the way to the apartment, to room five, to Axel. And his mind just has to shut down. If Axel looked beautiful in a dark dance club, then he was stunning in the light of the sun. Bright red spikes draping against his skull, a lean build and tall figure in a long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans, and of course, bright green with a hint of aqua eyes cat-like in their appearance.

Roxas was so far gone that he didn't even notice that Axel was staring at him as intently as a starving man would a piece of food. Roxas was too busy with his own hypnotic gaze on Axel.

This room is too sexually charged for 9:00AM on a Saturday.

~0o0o0o0~

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the wait! I tried writing it much earlier but no inspiration. Dug it up and typed till I got here. FINALLY! I had no inspiration for this somewhat filler chapter. My mind has plotted out the good stuff; it's just the fill in the blanks I had to do. But this chapter was kind of fun even for a filler. The bartender and Woman/Girl are random made up people. I did think of Cid and Kairi while writing it but changed the characters a bit. I needed someone meaner than Kairi and a little less temperamental than Cid. Don't worry about them. Might get something up on 8/13 but it depends! Hope you enjoyed! Feedback appreciated, but you don't have to.


	4. Compromises

While Roxas was busy focusing on Axel's address, his mind somehow skipped the woman's mention of Axel's…engagement. During the stare fest Axel had time to panic inside of his head about how to go about this problem.

Roxas was here, in his apartment. This is initially what he wanted, but he hadn't planned for the conversation they had to get through. _'We ravished each other at your apartment and didn't get far enough for my liking. Want another go?_' Wrong. _Wrong. _'What we had was a fling and nothing more. I apologize for my irresponsibility.' _Boring and insincere._ Damn it.

Roxas was…freaking out. 'What do I say? What do I _say_?' His brain has been giving him ideas on what to _do_, but not what to say. _Kissing_ would be nice. Really, _really_ nice. But going on instinct with a possibly straight man would not be a smart idea. "Axel…?"

"We can't", Axel blurted out, managing a pleading and shocked expression. Pleading for Roxas to understand and shock at what he just spouted out.

Shot down after _one word. _"Why _not?_" Roxas did not come here; go through all of this, to be turned down.

"I'm getting _married. _I don't _know _you-"

"_Get_ to know me."

"It's not that simple. An affair _this_ close to-"

"Don't tell me this doesn't feel good." And with that, Roxas quickly stepped up to Axel and gripped his chin before any protest could be made. Anyway, Roxas had always been best at letting his actions speak for himself. Their lips met and Axel caught his shoulders.

Axel attempted to imitate a wall and his face stiffened up. No one likes kissing a wall, and this includes Roxas. He was _not_ pleased. And to show this, he slid his hands down to Axel's waist and gave a small squeeze while his lips slid across the tightly sealed mouth of the stubborn man. Both of their eyes opened. Axel glared as Roxas started to nibble on his bottom lip. To Roxas' slight surprise Axel opened his mouth. A tongue immediately snaked inside the moist cave that was his mouth and _pushed _against another.

These events were unexpected, unplanned, and would most likely end badly. But, of course, it felt _so good. _Almost everything that is bad, feels, tastes, looks, and seems '_so good'._ That is the reason for so many people falling into this trap. Including these two men.

Two pairs of lips separated. Axel and Roxas' faces were still close and each could feel warm breaths on their faces.

"…Sorry", whispered Roxas.

"No you're not", Axel's eyelids had lowered.

"You're right, I'm not." Instead of kissing Axel again like he wanted to, Roxas backed away slightly. The same thoughts went through their minds. _'What now?_'

Axel let out a soft sigh. With a small smiled he asked, "Would you like breakfast?"

_'I sexually abused him and he's still being hospitable.'_ Roxas had to keep himself from looking at Axel in wonder. Instead he slowly nodded his head and gave a slightly wavering smile. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Axel just smirked.

~O~

_'Be Italian, Be Italian_

_Take a chance and try to steal a fiery kiss_

_Be Italian, Be Italian_

_When you hold me, don't just hold me _

_But hold __**this**__!'_

The radio was on and the smell of pancakes wafted through the air. Axel didn't cook often, but he wasn't horrible. He could make simple things that satisfy his hunger. He only messes up when distracted.

Roxas and Axel were both in the kitchen at the counter. Both were trying to stare at the other without being seen. Axel thought having the radio on would derail some of the tension, but the only thing it did was erase the silence.

Without any more food to eat, Axel turned off the music. Roxas was staring at the counter, sometimes looking up to scan the room. "Roxas."

He stilled and turned to look at Axel.

Axel looked thoughtful for a second before, "Do you want to be friends?"

Wait a second. _What? _Roxas stared dumbfounded. "What?" Axel looked like he was about to explain before, "I came here saying that I want you, even though you are engaged, and you want to be my friend?" Roxas wasn't sure to be frustrated, happy, or angry with the redhead.

Axel waved his hands, "Wait Roxas. You said to get to know you. Being friends is the best way to get that accomplished", he smirked, "And maybe you can change my mind about being…engaged" 'What the _hell _are you doing Axel?_' _Roxas gaped at him. 'Was this…an actual chance? An _actual fucking chance!' _"Are you kidding me?" The blonde would not allow himself to be tricked.

The small smirk faded from Axel's face and his eyelids lowered once again. "No, I'm not." Though Roxas was being cautious, because he had been tricked many times before, he could see the sincerity.

"…Alright. We can be friends." But before getting stuck in the friend zone Roxas wanted something. "But, can I kiss you again before that?"

Axel looked at him for a bit before he nodded his head. Roxas moved out of his seat and stepped up to the redhead. Axel bent down slightly and cupped the blonde's face. While catching each other's lips they pressed closer. This time Axel slid his tongue against Roxas' lower lip, gaining entrance easily. They explored each other smoothly, softly, slowly.

The problem with starting kisses like this is that the people kissing…they don't want to stop. Why stop such a good feeling?

Roxas parted his lips a little more and pressed closer to Axel while wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck. Axel's hands traveled down and wrapped around the blonde's waist.

_'Mm…we should stop. We __need__ to stop._' Axel pulled away and took a slightly gasping breath. But, after the almost non-existent break, Roxas pressed their lips together once again. The redhead pressed his fingertips into Roxas' lower back. They managed to separate once more. Roxas looked at Axel through dark, thick eyelashes. "I guess I should tell you about myself so we can be more than friends sooner."

The redhead gave a breathless laugh while Roxas smiled.

Yes, this situation was a mess, it was wrong and immoral, it was _so very bad._ But who really cares when there is a kind of ultimate pleasure involved? Maybe nuns. But we aren't in a church here.

The two _friends_ stood comfortably in the morning's soft silence.

_'Be a singer, _

_Be a lover,_

_Pick the flower now before the chance is past_

_Be Italian, Be Italian_

_Live today as if it may become your last'_

**Author's Note: **I am so, so sorry for such a long break. I'm pretty sure I lost all my readers. I wrote this over the spread of those three months. Don't know why it was so difficult to write. I was swamped with work for most of September, October was full of a lot of work too and I got sick on the day before Halloween, I stayed sick for two weeks and got my mother sick because she wanted to take care of me, And I was once again swamped with work. So I apologize. The lyrics in this chapter are from _Ti Voglio Bene/Be Italian _from the musical and soon to be movie, Nine. You can listen to the new version here, http://www. You /watch?v=s39UmA56kpo&feature =response_watch There is a poll in my profile asking about when you want me to update and I will try to stick with that schedule. Thanks for your patience.


	5. Her

Larxene was officially a bitch in Roxas's eyes. A total and complete bitch. And the fact that Axel pretty much _belonged_ to her just made Roxas hate her more.

While being able to spend a morning and afternoon with the man of his wet dreams was a gift sent from above, the devil in a blue miniskirt coming in and ruining the moment must've happened to counteract any happiness previously located in the room.

Roxas was able to learn a bit more about Axel in their free time. His favorite color is blue and he's a pyrotechnician, or fireworks expert, as he calls it. He used to have an eyebrow piercing when he was seventeen, but his parents made him take it out. Apparently Axel liked to do anything to make his family uncomfortable. When he got tattoos on his face, his mother fainted.

Roxas would have listened to him forever if he could.

Until that buggy-haired looking slut walked through the door.

Axel and Roxas had been sitting on the couch talking with the T.V. on mute when the doorknob started jiggling. Axel had this 'Oh, shit,' look on his face while Roxas stared at the door.

Now, Roxas's reaction seems pretty negative, but he has good reason. Being greeted like-

"Hey Ax, who's the white smurf on our couch?"

-…Yes, Roxas has good reason to strongly dislike her.

'_Well, this "white smurf" is gonna be fucking your fiancé in the near future, miss cockroach.'_ She just smirked at Roxas as if reading his thoughts.

Roxas did not like stabs at his height. And he was most definitely _not_ a smurf.

"Larx, don't be mean. His name's Roxas and he's a new friend of mine." Axel was looking between them and could feel how tense Roxas had gotten.

"Oh, so it's Roxy. You secretly a girl?" Larxene scoffed at him.

"My name is Roxas and I am not a girl. Are you secretly an insect?" Roxas glared at her.

"Hmph, now why would you ask that?"

"Your hair makes you look like a roach and your attitude is like an irritating little bee buzzing in my ears." Roxas was slightly proud of himself for saying that with a straight face.

Instead of the reaction he was expecting, Larxene smiled a nice and _genuine_ looking smile. "Good job Ax. You _finally_ have a friend that can fight back. I like him."

"So do I. That's why he's here." Axel was finally able to get a word in.

"So, Roxas, you staying for dinner?"

It was freaky how she switched from bitch to normal girl in four seconds. Even if she still had a smug look on her face.

Roxas resisted the urge to glare and answered as politely as possible with, "No, I don't think so, I have work." He summoned the fakest smile he had and said, "Thanks for the offer, though."

"Hey, Rox, you sure you don't wanna stay?" Axel persisted.

Damn him and his expressive face.

With Roxas's attention once again focused on Axel, all irritation disappeared. "Sorry, I can't. My shift starts at nine." It was already eight-thirty and he needed to get ready.

"Can you come back some other time?" Axel was looking at him with a gentle smile. Roxas felt like quitting his job and kidnapping the man all at once. "Yeah, I'll come back. Do you have some paper?" Axel messed around the coffee table until Larxene handed him a notepad with a grin. He gave her quiet thanks and handed Roxas a pencil.

Roxas wrote down his home phone, cell phone and address just in case. Axel probably didn't remember his first visit to Roxas's apartment.

Both young men stood up and away from the couch while Larxene walked to the back of the apartment. **'**_**At least she knows when to leave…'**_

Once Roxas reached the door with Axel by his side, he was wondering how they would say goodbye. '_A kiss wouldn't be appropriate, no matter how nice it would feel. A handshake is too proper for their current relationship. Maybe they could hug. Friends hug, right?' _Well, Axel made that decision up for them by pulling Roxas in for a quick squeeze.

The blond sighed a little at the body contact while Axel whispered in his ear a soft, "Bye Rox."

"See you later Axel."

Problem with leaving: Roxas wasn't letting go. But Axel didn't seem to mind.

But it seemed like a certain sneaky fiancée minded a little bit.

Both guys let go reluctantly and Roxas glanced at his watch. It had been a birthday gift from Sora.

Eight-forty five. _Damn. _"I'm gonna be late." Roxas didn't look too worried.

Need me to drive you?" Axel asked with a hopeful look. The blond shook his head no and replied with, "I don't live that far away and my job's close by. If I run I'll make it, but I'll see you later okay?" Roxas gave a quick smile and started down the hallway. Axel's quiet, "See ya" was still heard along Roxas's way and the blond quietly wished that he could stay longer.

When Roxas was out of sight, Axel softly shut the door and leaned his back against it. He had this stupid grin on his face and his left hand was fiddling with a chain on his black jeans. '_I'm acting like a goddamn girl' _He berated himself in his mind a little before he let the blond that wasn't his fiancée occupy the rest of his thoughts.

The actual fiancée was staring off silently at Axel while watching his face light up with an almost smitten smile. Larxene was starting to wonder, _'Should I be worried?'_ before she shook her head and grinned before sauntering off to the bedroom. _'I'll leave him on his own to think, for now' _

-___________0o0______-______0o0___________-

Axel was grateful to have Roxas's address and phone numbers, but he was disappointed that he hadn't been able to ask him about his job. For most of the day Axel had talked about himself while Roxas seemed content to just listen. And Roxas had listened…for over two hours and he never once looked bored, only curious. Even Axel had gotten tired of talking about himself, his bland and overprotective parents, and his non-existent love life. Axel had a sex life during his high school career, because no one was real enough to keep him interested. But Roxas kept him interested and for once Axel felt happy without having to cause his parents, or anyone else, grief. It was refreshing.

And he couldn't wait to talk to him again as soon as possible.

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year and Happy Holidays. Here's my gift to you. Sorry for the long delay…again. (Probably gonna be like this till I finish it, sorry.) I've been hit by some insecurity. I've read a lot of fics on this site and many of them that have loads of reviews…aren't that good. So I've been afraid of getting a harsh review that criticizes my style, grammar, and characterization. I can defend some of those with, (It's an AU fic, I check my grammar before I upload and if I find a mistake I fix it as soon as possible if it has been uploaded, and…I have no idea what my style is really.) So readers, if you find any flaws or things to improve on to make this better I would really appreciate it! (Constructive Crit. Only please. None of this, THEY AREN'T GAY, TAKE IT DOWN NOW AND MAKE WITH THE ROKU(*insert female here*) Thanks for reading. : D


	6. Why

Roxas managed to reach the club in time for his shift. 9:00 PM on the dot. He worked at the club he met Axel in. During his week of 'Sexy redhead withdrawal' he had applied for a job at club 'Eternity' to increase his chance of finding Axel.

It was the best plan he could come up with at the time. At least he didn't still work at the other bar across town where he was groped and sexually harassed at. It had been the worst because _both sexes wanted him. _If he ever wore black, the women deemed him a sex god. They loved how Roxas could manage to look sexy and cute at the same time.

And don't get him started on the triplets he met. Worst encounter of his life.

And the men. It was just a thin line between idiot drunk and jerk. They all thought Roxas looked fuckable and spent the night at the bar trying to get into his clothes. Most ended up smashed from all the drinks Roxas was able to convince them to buy. Between all of the sex starved people he met and the drinks he sold, Roxas made a decent chunk of money for the club and his boss practically begged him not to quit.

That bar was also where he met his ex-boyfriend… But that isn't important anymore and he didn't want to dwell on it.

Roxas was better off because at 'Eternity' he was paid well and customers were pretty mellow and kind. He met more happy drunks in here than he had at one of his friends' Christmas parties. And almost all of his friends were happy drunks… or lightweights that passed out after three sips of champagne.

Either way, Roxas worked closer to home and was content. He even switched off shifts with the guy who had given him Larxene's friend's address, Tony. The boss was kind of weird with his silver hair and he liked to draw out single-word sentences. Sometimes Roxas swore that his boss's eyes glowed yellow in the dark. But he was organized and he treated his workers well, so no worries.

While Roxas mixed and served piña coladas and screwdrivers he let his mind wander. He ended up mulling over the afternoon he spent with Axel.

They had talked for hours, or at least, Axel talked about himself. Roxas just hadn't known what to say about himself and was content to listen to Axel. After an hour of listening, the blond had enjoyed picturing the redhead with his old piercings.

Roxas had never met someone so… honest. Axel never seemed to be bothered with sharing his past and he looked so happy. Even when talking about his past success, Axel was pretty modest and actually blushed when admitting that he won a certificate for his chemistry final in high school. His love for science explained how he was able to be a fireworks expert.

_'But am I ruining his happiness by trying to seduce him?_'

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a customer asking for a Sex on the Beach.

-0o0o0o0-

"So where'd you meet him Ax?" Larxene was smirking but in her eyes was a hidden fury.

"Found him at my party last week. Why?" Axel had finished eating and was ready to collapse on his bed. Note to self: Never talk for longer than an hour. It's exhausting.

"What do you even know about him?" She started picking at her nails.

The clicking sound was giving Axel a headache. "He's nice, has a brother who's married, and he likes ice cream. He's twenty-two so don't even ask if Roxas is jailbait or not." _'And he wants me to dump you_.'

"Is he gay?"

Axel barely stopped his body from tensing up. "I don't know. I didn't ask." He walked over to his bed and started to take off the belt holding his jeans up.

"Well, if he makes any moves on you, tell me. Okay?" The fury was slowly leaving her face leaving a relieved smile in its wake.

Axel sighed, "Sure Larx. Stop worrying so much." He went over to his dresser for some pajama bottoms.

Larxene walked up behind his and snaked her arms around his midsection. She nuzzled her face into his back and whispered, "You wanna do anything tonight?" while rubbing small circles into his hips.

It was so _strange. _Axel missed the old Larxene that wasn't so sentimental and… mushy. Yeah, she was still badass when talking to everyone else outside of her family, but the woman had started acting differently after Axel proposed. She wasn't as snappish or nonchalant. Larxene actually acted like she was in love, though the redhead could just tell that she was faking at times. He had always had the feeling that underneath the act that she was miserable or at least unhappy.

The fact of the matter is that Axel's parents made him propose. His mother was afraid of what he did and his father just got pissed off. They decided to talk to Larxene's parents and convince them that it would make the two radical teenagers become serious and committed. And Axel thought her parents hated him.

Larxene was afraid of her parents. She never wanted to obey them, but she didn't want be disowned either. They liked to insult her and take jabs at her flaws. Larxene's mother liked to slap her around because her husband would slap her in the same way. Whenever that happened she would come to only Axel and shed her tears. They had always been friends. Best friends. And he thought her parents were stupid rich bastards.

Axel's parents were controlling, yes, but he knew they just wanted the best for him. They just weren't that good at knowing what was best for him. And Axel's dad got a little nervous when he started to bring guys to the house.

Hey, in high school Axel considered himself bi-curious.

Larxene didn't care and used to love teasing him about being gay. And he countered it with saying she was a lesbo. Axel never made that mistake again. At least, not when Larx was wearing heels. She almost severed several of his fingers.

But, yeah, their parents are proper and rich douches. Axel and Larxene don't want each other, or at least Axel doesn't. _'But I'm pretty sure she's doing this for her parents and their check ups_.'

Is it that weird when couples don't have sex while they're engaged? The Christians do it. Sometimes.

"I don't think we should Larx." The redhead took his maroon t-shirt off to reveal a gray wifebeater.

Larxene sighed, "I know." She was already in her blue pajama top and bottoms with pink clouds and purple lightning bolts on them. Axel went to sit on the bed and dragged Larxene with him to plop into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and sighed into her neck. They sat like that for a moment before the redhead decided to fall backwards onto the sheets. "Let's just go to sleep Lark." The woman grinned, "I'm not a bird, Ax."

"You sure?" and that was all the warning she got before her sides were attacked. Larxene started giggling uncontrollably while Axel flipped their positions and mercilessly tickled her into submission. She used a pillow to defend herself.

They both fell asleep with grins on their faces.

-0o0o0o0-

Roxas finally got to his apartment at around 3:00 AM.

Even though his new job was better, he still got annoying customers trying to hit on him. And this one man wouldn't leave him alone until his shift ended. _'Stupid, arrogant, asshole._'

Fatigue had taken over his body and the blond needed to get to his bed. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to sleep on his couch and get a crick in his back.

Roxas managed to drag himself to his room, but couldn't gather the strength to undress. He left his black vest and skinny jeans on before scooting underneath his sheets and falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Um…Late Christmas gift? My muse is finally cooperating instead of giving me five different plot bunnies to write, so readers, I hope you enjoy! ^_^ (Tell me why (why, why) does it hurt so bad) [Sorry, Jonas Brothers song is stuck in my head..I blame Disney Channel]


	7. Overflow

Axel. Axel. _Axel. _

Two bodies were grinding and hands were wandering, smoothing down his sides, slipping underneath his back, and lifting him up. A wet tongue was circling and flicking at Roxas's nipple. Axel was busy letting his lips trail across Roxas' jaw to his right earlobe while pushing his hips down rhythmically.

Fucking _tease. _

Axel looked at Roxas and gave a lazily curled smirk while lifting his own hips to avoid any contact between their crotches. _The bastard. _ And _oh great! _It was the hands again making a journey down to wrap around his-

"_Fu-" _Roxas was muffled by Axel's lips on top of his. Those bright eyes seemed to be dancing with mirth and lust at the same time.

Suddenly, the look on Axel's face was nothing less than ravenous. His eyelids had lowered to half-mast and his erection was very apparent against Roxas's thigh. And finally, _finally, _Axel let his body cover Roxas's completely.

Roxas was ready for this. So _very _ready for this. And then he heard…

Music?

Music?

Music?

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

_Just one night of_

_Moonlight, with you there inside me_

_All night, doin' it again and again_

_You know I want you so bad_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Oooh I get so high_

_When I'm around you baby_

_I can touch the sky_

_You make my temperature rise_

_You're makin' me high_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

"And that was Toni Braxton with 'You're Makin' Me High'. Keep listening to KHTC for the best music for you to enjoy with your loved one."

And now Roxas wanted to kill the radio DJ. _Stupid radio alarm and stupid morning._ He glanced at the clock. _Stupid afternoon. _Now he was regretting his decision to sleep in his clothes from the night before. Roxas had those stupid zipper marks imprinted on his cheek. The bed also seemed to be against him today because he had a horrible cramp in his neck. _Maybe a warm shower will fix this…_

~0o0o0o0~

"Mmmph..gerOFF acshul…" Larxene grumbled while trying to get out from under the limb restraining her. Was that Axel's leg? It was. Once she was awake enough to raise her torso up off the bed Larxene was able to see that Axel had flipped himself in an 180º turn. They seemed to be doing a weird version of the '69' position. Larxene's upper body was between his legs and his face was next to his foot, somewhat. He was on top of the covers and she was still underneath them.

"Donn wanna.." came the redhead's muffled answer and his leg almost hit her in the face. She nudged his head in retaliation and half his body shot up off the bed. The startled blonde almost fell onto the bedside table while her fiancé bounced to his feet and stood on top of the bed. He was standing with her head right underneath his parted legs and only his pants kept her from getting an eyeful!

Axel looked like he was about to fall back asleep but composed himself after a short yawn. He glanced underneath him to find Larxene staring at him like he had grown three extra hands. The odd look caused him to snort and he tried to hide his chuckles in his hand. The attempt was futile and Larxene smirked while punching Axel in the leg. He came down like a house of cards on his face. She quickly straddled his butt and wrapped her arms around his, effectively trapping him. "Ready to cooperate?" Larxene thought she had won.

Hehe, yeah right.

Axel wiggled his hips and scrunched his body in like a worm's. Larxene lost her hold and BAM! Flipped and captured instantly. "Nope!" Axel was grinning. The blonde pouted a bit, "Make me breakfast?" Axel huffed a "Fine" while rolling his eyes playfully. He got off the bed, turned around quickly, and picked up his fiancée, throwing her over his shoulder. "Axxxxx! Put me down!"

"What? I'm saving you the trouble of walking! And you really should be careful what you wish for." Axel grinned again.

"…You wouldn't" Larxene glared at his back.

"Oh yes I would~!" She could've done without the singsong voice.

"Just get me my breakfast, woman."

"Anything for you dear!"

~0o0o0o0~

The shower didn't work as well as Roxas thought it would have. He hated when his neck felt like this.

Not a very nice way to start the day.

But the dream was pleasant enough, until it ended abruptly. _Maybe I can visit Axel. Guess I should call first to avoid the she-witch. _

Roxas walked around until he reached the kitchen phone and- _Aha! Axel's number is…510-6933. _The phone rang about six times before Roxas started feeling unsure of himself. _What if he doesn't want me to cal- no, no. He gave it to me so I could use it, damn it! _While he had his internal monologue Axel picked up on the eighth ring. "_Hello? Roxas?" _Axel sounded slightly out of breath.

Roxas had a silly grin on his face and probably would have twirled the cord around his finger- if his phone weren't a cordless one. He opted for rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Hey Ax, you alright?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine! What's up?" _Roxas could picture the smile on the redhead's face. "Not much. Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today. Are you free?"

_"Heh, yeah, I'm available -" 'I __**wish.**__'__"Larxene just left. Something came up at the office. You have perfect timing Roxy, I was just starting to feel lonely." _

_'Roxy?' _It reminded Roxas of the first encounter with the female demon, but sounded sort of endearing coming from Axel. "Okay, I'll be there in ten, don't miss me too much."

_"Too late." _The blonde grinned. "See you."

_"Later." _They hung up simultaneously. Roxas took a few seconds to sigh in bliss before rushing to the front door and grabbing a jacket quickly. He was out of the apartment under twenty seconds, sore neck forgotten.

~0o0o0o0~

_'Why is it so easy?' _Axel was starting to feel confused. The situation was so unexpected and sudden, but it was liberating. Roxas was different and made him feel… made him _feel…_ happy. It was an unexplainable and pure joy that he looked forward to. It was so easy to just be free from the worries of life… with Roxas.

The doorbell rang and Axel was filled with anticipation._ 'Another day with Roxas' _He walked to the door slowly and opened it to find _the mail floating in front of him? Wait. It's attached to a hand- _Roxas' hand. "Hey. Are you Axel-" a pause while Roxas' lips quirked up into an impish smile, "Silice?"

"Depends on who's asking." The redhead pulled the boy inside with his right arm while his left snatched the mail from the blonde's hand.

"The name's Roxas. I am offended by your forgetfulness. You should have my name memorized by now." Axel didn't let go of Roxas' arm so they stood next to the door with arms looped together. "I'll make sure to remember next time, but won't you give me your full name? I would never want to disappoint you with my memorization skills."

"Cielo; Roxas Cielo. So are you gonna let me in now that you know my true identity?" The blond raised his eyebrows.

"Depends on what you're willing to do to pay the entrance fee." Axel raised his own short eyebrows.

Roxas leaned closer, _a lot closer_, to Axel while twining his left arm over the man's shoulder. Their lips were so close that a simple twitch would cause contact. "How's this?" Axel felt the hot breath fan across his lips and chin. And then…pain in his right foot? And now the blond was ducking underneath him into the apartment. Cheater…that was so unfair. The redhead pouted very slightly, "That was a dirty trick."

"But it worked!" Roxas grinned at him from behind the couch.

Axel frowned a bit before a sinister smile slithered into place on his face. Roxas was not sure what to think of the expression except for his basic instincts telling him to _run far away. _

The sea-green eyes followed him after each hint of movement while Axel walked towards him slowly after closing the door. _Don't want anyone, especially Larxene, coming in during this. The last time she was jealous…that poor Naminé girl... _The young man erased the thoughts from his mind and focused his attention on Roxas.

The blond was not following his instincts and stayed frozen in place. He blinked once and the redhead was in front of him with the same eerie smile on his face. Another blink and Axel's lips were on his while thin arms wrapped around his waist. Roxas groaned softly in the back of his throat while sliding his hands into soft red spikes. The blond could feel himself being lifted slightly and Axel's hips were _grinding into his _at a slug-like pace, pushing forward for five seconds then moving away for what seemed like forever. _'A tease, just like in my dreams' _Roxas pulled away with a small pant and let out a breath of air when Axel literally dove for his neck and started massaging his sides that were _very _sensitive at the moment. Ten seconds later everything: the kissing, the touching, the warmth, was gone. The blond opened his eyes to see nothing. _'Where did Axel...? That TEASE.' _

Roxas bit his lip to keep himself from growling in frustration or from moaning because of the new friction in his pants. '_Damn him…' _The smaller man jumped off of the couch's back but was pulled back just as he was about to walk away. "Where're you going?" Axel murmured into his ear.

Any curses Roxas had been coming up with had disappeared.

The redhead turned him around quickly and cupped his face. The pain that Roxas had forgotten about as soon as he had heard Axel's voice viciously came stinging into the right side of his neck. _'I am going to burn that bed for doing this to me __**today**__' _"Ah!" The blond couldn't stop his shout caused by the dull pain in his neck.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" Axel's brow furrowed as he checked for an invisible injury.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just my neck. I think I slept on it wrong or something." The redhead didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," his neck just had to ruin his lie. "Ouch!" '_Damn it' _

The worried frown morphed into a shit-eating grin, "Don't lie to me Rox. Sit _down_." If Axel weren't so appealing Roxas would have been slightly afraid.

The blonde did as he was told and sat down on the plush blue couch while his eyes darted around trying to keep the redhead in sight. After a few moments he felt long fingers prodding at his collar. Soon they were slipping and undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. A few more seconds and thumbs were softly digging into his neck. "Where does it hurt?"

'_This guy __**really**__ wants to get jumped, doesn't he. _Roxas was silently hoping that this wasn't an everyday thing that Axel did. "Lower, to the left." the blonde breathlessly responded.

Both hands smoothly shifted to the irritated area and started to slowly knead the kink out. "Better?" the whisper was right next to Roxas' ear. "Yeah," the blonde was nearly silent. '_I can't even tell if he's trying to be seductive or trying to be nice!' _The sharp pain was slowly fading away with every rub. Roxas let out a barely audible sigh. Axel's hands were so warm and comforting. '_Unlike them…' _

The redhead interrupted his thoughts, "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

'_Oh god, I'm going to hate myself for pulling such a pathetic move.'_ Roxas grabbed both of Axel's hands with his own and started dragging them further down his body, but…he stopped. _'Why am I such a wimp? Don't I want this?' _ The blonde's hands clenched a few times before Axel bent down over the couch to lightly press his lips against Roxas' exposed collarbone.

A light gasp tore through the apartment's silence. "Stop."

"Why?" green eyes narrowed at the new tone of voice.

"I don't want this if you don't feel as strongly as I do." Maybe not having the redhead in sight cleared his mind. What he was trying to do…ruining this man's engagement…it was wrong. It was always wrong, but it would make him feel better if Axel felt even the slightest attraction towards him.

Soft lips ghosted above his skin, "What if I do? What if I want to try it?"

Roxas felt slightly…angry. He slowly turned around and stared at the beautiful man before him. "Why would you? I'm destroying your relationship. I'm not worth the trouble."

Axel was frowning again, "Don't say that."

"Why not? I'm scum for treating you like this," a weary smile flitted over the blonde's face as he stared a burning hole into the stupid and soft blue couch.

The redhead had heard enough; "I think I would be the scum for letting you treat me like this," a small reassuring smile was growing on Axel's face. "Bu-" Roxas had lifted his head up enough for Axel to catch his lips.

Five bruising kisses later found the pair both cursing the couch between them.

Axel remedied this by circling around quickly and pulling Roxas on top of him by his thighs. "Ax-" kiss, "el-" squeeze, "We shouldn-" grind, "…damn." The blonde no longer wanted to fight his instincts. _'I'm so much better than Larxene and Axel is so willing to take this chance. I want this and I want __**him **__so bad so it's okay to give in just a little, right?' _

Roxas was done waiting.

~0o0o0o0~

Axel wasn't sure what was going on in his own head anymore. Roxas felt so warm and soft in his arms, so flawless. Insistent lips kept pressing forward harder, impatient hands slid through the redhead's hair and tugged him closer, _closer. _Axel's hands didn't know where to go, where to stay. They stroked over Roxas' lower back and up his sides only to go back down again over a firm, round _ass_.

This all consuming _want and need _was so new to Axel. Larxene never made him feel this way. Hell, _no one _ever made him feel this way, guy or girl.

They both separated and Roxas immediately took a quick deep breath and was pressing kisses along Axel's jaw. The blonde's hips were jerkily thrusting against Axel's own. The redhead was starting to have trouble seeing straight. His eyes seemed as disoriented as his erratic breathing. They switched from staring at his blonde's face to where his own hands moved over Roxas' body. _'Wait, __**his**__ blonde?' _Axel's thoughts were getting lost in lust. '_But I wanted to do this __**after **__getting to know him, right? But- oh shit!' _Roxas' hands had swiftly moved to the front of Axel's jeans and were quickly rubbing and squeezing. "Ahnnhgh!" The redhead's eyes squeezed shut while his hips jerked towards the persistent hands.

'_Doesn't seem like __**Rox**__ is going to stop anytime soon. Maybe I'll be able to stop before things get too far…' _Roxas' hands started sliding up underneath his shirt. '_…Or not' _The blonde made a sharp sound of irritation when the shirt stopped moving and realized that Axel would have to raise his arms.

Roxas saw the opportunity to attack revealed skin and pressed his lips underneath an erect nipple while Axel desperately peeled his shirt away from his sweaty and flushed chest. The blonde let his tongue flick against the rosy bud while his right hand resumed activities at the front of Axel's pants.

Axel was trying to understand the noises coming from his mouth at the somewhat new sensations. _'I feel like a virgin again...the farthest I've gone with a guy was that one blowjob.' _"Ro-roxas…I've never…uh…" red eyebrows furrowed and looked down to see lust-filled blue eyes staring back at him. "Just follow my lead." Roxas whispered against hot skin. His hands moved and once again hips were rocking against Axel. "Keep touching me, I'll make you feel good."

Axel really wanted Roxas naked right now. His hands slid to the front of the blonde's shirt and slowly undid the rest of the buttons. Roxas was busy capturing his lips again. His body slid forward and finally, _finally, _they had some skin-to-skin contact. Axel's hands went to the edge of Roxas' black slacks and toyed with the buttons there before loosening them.

Roxas was silently thanking God that Axel wasn't wearing a belt and less than fifteen seconds later the redhead's jeans were loose and being pulled down along with his thin boxers. Now Roxas was the type that would appreciate a gift before using it, and he was proving it because his striking blue eyes were glued to Axel's erection.

The redhead was slightly worried because the blond was looking at him like a drug addict would look at cocaine. But Roxas soon snapped out of his daze and moved his hand to stroke Axel's length. Axel looked at him while a light tint of red dusted across his cheeks, looked away, and then back.

Seeing Axel like this, lacking control, it was… sexy. Roxas moved his thumb to the head of Axel's erection, played with the slit, and slid down around the base, squeezing tightly enough to give him pleasure. They were kissing again, no longer needing permission, tongues were sliding against each other, tangling wetly.

Axel was tired of acting like a born again virgin and skimmed his hands underneath Roxas' unbuttoned slacks and pulled any clothing separating them away. The blonde gave a tiny gasp and opened his eyes slightly. Axel continued with his touches, doing what felt natural, what felt right. He copied Roxas' actions, remembering what felt amazing, pumping and squeezing, spreading pre-cum around the tip. The blonde's hips responded and Roxas leaned into him fully while wrapping warm arms around his bare shoulders.

Hazy blue eyes looked at him quickly before the blonde head was buried into his neck, hips jerking and grinding unsteadily. Axel moved his hands back to Roxas' hips and reciprocated the grinding, the teasing, needing the release more and more with each passing moment.

And the release came, sharp and unexpected. Axel released his load while holding slim hips down on top of his own the whole while. Breathing hard, eyes closed, feeling Roxas, it was an overload on his senses, but he didn't want to give up the sensations. '_Roxas'_

The blonde was still moving, wanting this release the most, and Axel moved both of his hands to help Roxas with his need, grasping and sliding until the dam broke. "Hah…" Roxas was panting into the redhead's neck, trying to keep a grasp on reality, trying to savor the feeling, being able to hold and be held by Axel. It was enthralling.

Neither of them worried about staining Larxene's prized blue couch.

~0o0o0o0~

**Author's Note: **I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I know this was a really long wait and I apologize. I've been so busy and working on an architectural project for a contest I entered. I had to make Revit designs and a scale model so I didn't have much time to even think about writing this. I'm sorry for the wait and urgghhh. Not enough hours in the day. If you care, I won 3rd place for my digital designs (And $50 bucks!). Hope you don't hate me and enjoy this chapter. I made it three times as long for the three months I haven't updated! Have fun reading!


	8. Pause

Fading sunlight peaked through the apartment's windows. The interior was streaked with pale yellow beams that slowly awakened one of the occupants of a certain blue couch.

Axel blinked bleary eyes open slightly and was almost instantly blinded by a sinking beam of light. '_Sunset?'_ The redhead clenched his eyes shut while shifting his body around before realizing that there was something heavy settled in his lap. He froze while thinking, lifted a hand to shield his eyes, and slowly opened them.

Soft blonde spikes were reflecting the light of the waning sun. Long dark lashes rested on smooth skin, lightly fluttering during unconscious visions. _'Roxas... he's so beautiful.' _ Axel shifted slightly again and felt very _odd_ sensations in his lap and it wasn't Roxas.

And…_gross, _he was suddenly smacked in the face by his memories of what happened between him and his blonde…_illicit lover _might now be the proper term. But Roxas didn't disgust him, _of course not; _Roxas could never disgust him. No, he was disgusted by the partially dried semen that had been resting between their bodies for…he glanced at the digital clock on his T.V…about three hours. Again, _gross. _

While Axel squirmed and had an internal _gross _fest, Roxas slowly blinked his eyes open while trying to find the source of his disrupted sleep. He was met with a warm broad chest and his eyes widened in unexplained terror. _'Not again, not another one…_' But he noticed strands of red hair and was immediately relieved_. 'Axel…'_

The sudden relief transformed into glee quickly and Roxas started covering Axel's exposed chest with short pecks while his arms wound tightly around his waist. These actions snapped the redhead out of his grossed out daze long enough for him to smile at the look on his blonde's face. Yes, _his _blonde. Axel cupped Roxas' face and brought it up to his own giving the giddy blonde an innocent kiss.

While sliding against Axel's body Roxas realized how…messy they had been. He glowed a healthy pink shade when looking between their bodies. Never would he have believed that they would go this far today, it was very unexpected, but welcomed.

Without a sexy blonde to distract him, Axel remembered the mess he woke up in. Refusing to look at it he turned his face towards the couch. The royal blue couch. _Larxene's _royal blue couch. Her most _favorite_ royal blue couch in the history of _ever! _"Shit…" he whispered, thinking of the consequences if he stained the damned thing.

Roxas looked up with the exclamation and panicked, seeing his redhead look away from him, brow furrowed in thought. Axel opened his eyes not realizing he had closed them and looked at Roxas soon seeing the slightly worried expression. _'Oh…shit, he thought I was talking about us!' _"Roxas, this is Larxene's favorite couch! I'm trying to think of a way not to get murdered later!"

_'Ah…he's actually caring about what I think...considerate…' _Roxas smiled and brought his face back up for another quick kiss. _'Axel's kisses are so nice. I can't stop smiling…' _"Maybe we should take a shower and inspect the couch later?" Roxas had gone back to kissing Axel's chest, moving upwards towards his neck.

"Sounds like a plan." Axel shivered slightly while slowly shifting to move both of their bodies without making a mess. Roxas realized what he was trying to do and stopped him.

"Wait, let me…" Roxas grabbed his shirt that hadn't traveled too far away. He wiped them both as clean as he could before standing up and offering Axel a hand. The redhead's legs were like noodles and he stumbled slightly into Roxas. They stayed like that for a moment, nakedly embracing, Roxas twining his left arm around Axel's neck and sliding his fingers through ruby strands.

Axel slid his arms around Roxas' body and held him for a moment, forgetting to think, there was only feeling.

"Conserve water, shower with me." The taller man smiled down at him.

"You don't need a pick-up line to get me to shower with you." Roxas smiled in spite of his comment.

"Too easy not to use," the red head let go of the warm body he was holding in favor of stretching, unintentionally putting his own body on display.

Roxas sure enjoyed the view. '_He has a really, __**really **__nice body.' _

While the blond zoned out with his… ambitious thoughts Axel started heading towards his bathroom. The sound of water rushing snapped Roxas out of his fantasies. Because the redhead was no longer in sight he followed the sound to the back of the apartment.

* * *

_0o0o0oo0o0_

Axel turned the hot water on high. Any time he tried to make the water the perfect temperature for showering it ended up cold so he had to overcompensate. The redhead stood up fully before turning around to see Roxas walking through the doorway. "Um... the water should be ready in a few seconds…" _Seconds, minutes, soon I hope…_

The blond shrugged easily before murmuring, "Okay." That's was all the warning Axel got before he was being grabbed by the waist towards the shorter man. Roxas started to kiss his neck, then up to his chin before finally reaching his lips. '_He has a really smooth mouth.'_

"Mmm…" The redhead backed up against the sink pulling his eager partner with him. After a minute or two of sweet kisses they broke apart. Axel seemed slightly stupefied, but happy. "I think the water's ready now."

Roxas gave him a devious little grin, "Okay."

The slightly gangly redhead stepped into the spray first, being instantly splashed with hot water. _'Ahh, that feels nice…' _He leaned forward against the wall enjoying the feeling while the heat slowly loosened his muscles up. The shower curtain was moved aside and another body joined him. Hands slowly moved up his back while water slid down it. These hands slid up and down before rubbing at a knot at the base of his spine. "Ever thought of becoming a masseur?" The blonde sure was good enough.

"Nope. But, I could be your personal one." Roxas' hands slipped around to his stomach.

"Heh, how much do you cost?" Axel muttered jokingly. The blonde's arms had wrapped around him and were just there, holding him. Roxas laid his head down against the redhead's back ignoring the water. "How about…sixty kisses for one hour, one hundred and twenty for two and so on an so forth?"

Axel smiled, "That's a lot of kisses."

The blonde's eyelids lowered, "One kiss for every minute spent. It sounds fair to me."

The redhead slowly straightened up and Roxas moved his head while wiping some of the water off of his face. Axel loosened his arms and turned around, still smiling softly.

"How many kisses do I owe?"

Roxas blinked before slipping his hands under the taller man's face. With another cunning smirk the blonde whispered, "Let's find out."

A short moment passed before their lips touched. Axel slowly opened his mouth while his hands slipped easily around his partner's slick body. He traced Roxas' mouth with his tongue before slipping it inside.

The blonde let his arms wind around the redhead's neck while pressing their wet bodies closer together. Soon enough the combination of the water streaming down their faces and the lack of adequate oxygen made the pair separate. Roxas panted twice softly before taking a deeper breath. "That's one. You owe me at least ten."

Axel looked distractedly at the shower floor before jerking his head up in mock surprise. "That kiss was worth more than one minute! Heck it lasted more than one minute."

The blond quickly nipped at the redhead's shoulder to shut him up before replying, "One kiss for each minute. It doesn't matter how nice and long it is. You owe me nine more, so man up and pay up." Deep blue eyes looked up at him expectantly. Green eyes looked right back. Axel pouted slightly before breaking the staring contest by diving for Roxas' neck. _'One, two, three, four, five, six…' _He gave a sharp bite and took pleasure in the resulting grunt. _'Seven, eight-' _

The redhead had not noticed the hands that sunk their way into his hair and was justifiably startled when suddenly jerked off of Roxas' neck. Before he could even give a confused look his lips were taken captive. _'Hmph...Nine.' _The kiss slowed after the initial rush and Axel backed his companion into one of the shower walls away from the water. Roxas' hands were sliding through his maroon hair. Axel's own hands had long found purchase at the blonde's hips. Those hips were starting to jerk slightly.

Roxas was half hard. Roxas was half hard, naked, and in the shower with his most prominent want at the moment. _'If only Axel moved his thigh up a little…dammit. I don't want to fuck in the shower.' _The blond was definitely lying. _'Okay, fucking in the shower sounds really hot right now, but-' _

Axel moved his thigh right where Roxas needed it. "Mmph!" _'Fuck, shit, fuck, shit, that felt good! But we should do this in a bed...' _

The taller man was enjoying the affect he was having on his lover…or soon to be lover. Axel grinded a bit before backing off and Roxas' mouth was slightly open with a blank expression plastered on his face. The blonde's hips jerked again and the redhead dove for that mouth.

Roxas' reaction was immediate and intense. They broke for air quickly when the blond said, "Axel. Bed. Please…" Teasing blue eyes had turned to pleading ones instead.

The redhead's mind froze while his body went on autopilot stimulating the blonde's front. They were moving incredibly fast in an illicit and homosexual relationship. Axel had a fiancée and was not very experienced in gay endeavors, yet he had a short _wet_ blonde man humping his leg begging to be taken to a bed. _'I must be incredibly stupid to be stopping to think right __**now**__ and…fuck.' _Roxas' hands were intent on stimulating Axel's length in reaction to the lack of movement from the redhead.

I guess the body autopilot overheated.

Axel made a decision right there and then. _'I don't love her. I __**want**__ him.'_

Now wasn't that simple?

* * *

_0o0o0o0o0_

"A-ah Axel! Ah! God! Oh God!" Chest, legs, hands, feet, lips were all over him, touching him. "C-condom?" Roxas could barely get the word out because he was panting so hard.

Axel was reveling in how good Roxas felt, how new kissing him felt, how new everything felt. One hand was under the blonde, stroking his slowly drying backside, warm from the shower. The other was sliding along Roxas' left nipple. The redhead kept grinding his hips against the blonde's erection. His lips slowly trailed along a soft neck and a soft groan escaped, "Roxas…"

The blonde pried his eyes opened while his hips spasmed uncontrollably. He regained slight control of his body and did his best to respond to Axel's grind. "A-axel, we need a co-" Previously occupied lips were now on top of his own and stayed there for a few seconds before releasing them. "Condom…"

The redhead gave another groan of Roxas' name before slowly tearing himself away from the blonde's undulating hips. As soon as he reached for a small drawer next to the bed his apartment's buzzer sounded. He quickly grabbed a condom, dropped it next to Roxas and moved to get off the bed.

Roxas refused to acknowledge the buzzer and squeezed the redhead's legs between his own. "No. No, no, no, no, no! Ignore it, please." The blonde tangled his hand at the base of Axel's hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. _'I finally have him, Goddammit.' _

Axel would have loved to ignore the buzzer and give Roxas what they both wanted so badly. He pulled away slowly while heaving a heavy sigh, "Larxene."

"Axel, please. Please." The blonde gave him a particularly promising look.

He wanted to give in, he did. But, "She has a key. If I don't answer, she'll come in."

Roxas sighed in defeat and fell back against maroon sheets. His hands moved to slide down his frustrated expression. "Go." The redhead looked at him apologetically while grabbing a forgotten white towel to wrap around himself. He slowly padded across the bedroom floor to the hall. Once he reached the buzzer he pressed the 'talk' button. It was definitely Larxene on the small screen. "Hey."

_"Hey! Could you grab my duffel bag? It's next to the T.V. My parents want me to spend the night at their place!" _She didn't seem too pleased about that fact.

"Sure, I'll buzz you up." Axel walked across the room looking for the duffel bag Larxene asked for. _'Next to the T.V…Aha!' _It was between the window and the T.V. obscured from light. He grabbed it when three knocks sounded from his door.

The redhead pulled the door open and there she was. She looked him up and down in surprise. He quickly explained, "You caught me right after my shower."

She smiled while saying, "I guess I have lucky timing." Larxene swiftly grabbed her duffel and leaned up to peck Axel on the lips. He knew if he tried to avoid it, she'd get suspicious, so he gently cupped her face and wrapped a bare arm around her waist.

She hummed happily.

* * *

_0o0o0o0_

Roxas knew that he had no right to be jealous, but he couldn't help it. He was the home-wrecker, the man-stealer. What right does he have to be jealous about Axel kissing his fiancée in the doorway?

He didn't, but it still caused anger to bubble up in his heart. The blonde was glaring through a thin strip of the open bedroom door, his erection long gone. He must have really bad luck, because every time he was on the brink of total pleasure with Axel it was snatched away from him at the last minute.

They looked good together, Axel and Larxene, and it hurt to realize that.

* * *

_0o0o0o0_

"Bye." Axel loosened his grip and Larxene broke away.

"See you tomorrow? For dinner?" she asked.

_'Damn, I forgot about that. The dinner with both sets of parents, finalizing the details of everything is tomorrow.' _"Yeah, see you then."

"Okay. Get some sleep." She gave him a final kiss on his cheek and made her way out of the apartment. He slowly closed the door behind her and let his thoughts take over.

At least, they took over two seconds before he heard scuffling near the bedroom. The redhead quickly strode towards his room to be greeted by Roxas trying to get his boxers on as fast as possible. This confused Axel and all he could ask was, "What are you doing?"

The blond briefly glanced up at him through the corner of his eyes, but they quickly went back to focusing on the floor. "I should go."

The redhead was once again stupefied by this answer. "Why?" Genuine bewilderment was basically knitted into his tone.

Roxas didn't look up this time, he only moved more urgently to get his clothes back on. He refused to even bother with a response. Once all of the blonde's clothes were in their rightful place, on his body, he attempted to make his way through Axel.

The redhead gently grabbed him by the shoulders. "I thought you wanted to hang out today? As in, today I'm all yours? What's wrong?"

Roxas' eyes were intent on burning the carpet at Axel's feet. He barely even murmured the words, "You aren't mine."

The redhead pretended not to hear them. "You don't have to leave, we have time."

_'Liar.' _Roxas avoided eye contact, but allowed Axel to lead him towards the bed. They both sat down and he could feel those sea-glass eyes on him, wondering, questioning.

Axel cupped the blond man's face in an attempt to catch wandering, hiding eyes. One second passed before Roxas' lips were claimed.

It was an innocent kiss, soft, barely there, not enough, but enough for now. Green eyes were now hidden, obscured behind eyelids, when blue ones found the courage to open and look up. Axel rubbed their noses together and asked, "What do you want to do?"

Roxas was emotionally fatigued and could only respond with, "I just want to lie down. Relax and stop my stupid thoughts."

Axel wanted to argue that the blonde's thoughts were not stupid, but he let it slide. "Okay."

* * *

_0o0o0o0_

They ended up taking a small nap on the bed after Roxas told Axel to put some pants and a shirt on. No matter how mentally exhausted the blond felt his body refused to feel the same, so he woke up after half an hour. Nine 'o clock.

The ginger next to him was breathing softly with his right arm stretched out above him and the left tucked in close to his heart. His nose twitched once and his lips tried to twitch upwards, but some force kept it a half smile.

Roxas felt slightly guilty for wanting to wake him up. The sandy-haired man worked up the will to poke the sleeping redhead's cheek. The only response was a tiny jerk of the chin. The blonde then decided to poke a forehead, then the nose, then the dip between the collarbones, and after a while he felt like breaking down and throttling Axel awake. Then the sleeping man's eyebrows furrowed and with a swift motion turned away from Roxas completely while snuggling into one of the pillows.

The blond had to resort to what his brother used to use to wake him up.

Roxas slowly scooted towards Axel and raised his index fingers in preparation. After counting to four the blond mercilessly poked the redhead's sides just above the hipbones.

"Aah- what the hell? Roxas!" The blond only grinned and refused to let up on his attack. "Roxas. Roxas! Roxas stop!" Axel was whining because he was awfully ticklish. He kept that a secret from everyone and liked to keep it that way, but it was too late to keep the information from Roxas. "Ah! Hah! Roxxxieeee!" He couldn't be defeated like this!

The redhead quickly realized that his arms had been free during the entire onslaught and clamped down tight on Roxas' evil arms while turning both of their bodies over. He gave a faux glare at the blond trapped in his arms and Roxas had the audacity to look sheepishly back. Sheepish. Hah! "I win. I get to tickle you until you have to pee." The sheepish look transformed into one of terror. The blond refused adamantly, "Hell no! Truce?"

"This is war! No truce. I either get my revenge or you can choose a fitting punishment for yourself."

Roxas' ideas for punishment were not forthcoming. Axel decided to take action during the standstill.

"No, no! Axel!" The blond couldn't squirm himself away from the redhead and was helpless against the attack. "Mercy, mercy, please!"

"Revenge!" Axel grinned maliciously.

So the real battle ensued until Roxas really _did _have to pee. Axel announced that his revenge had been exacted and they decided to play the asking game.

Axel, who Roxas had secretly dubbed 'carrot top' in his mind, asked a question first. "What's your favorite color?"

The blond gave him a look that asked, '_Seriously?'_ And then he literally asked, "Are you being serious?"

"Do I look serious?" Cue poker face.

Roxas bit his lip and promptly answered, "Nope, not at all."

Cue pouty face. "Just answer my question."

"Fine, it's Granny Smith Apple."

The look Axel gave him could be taken as either, "Could you translate that?" or "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

The blond just glared in annoyance. "It was my favorite color from my Crayola crayon set. Don't judge me."

The redhead smiled, "I wasn't. Your turn."

Roxas' eyes roamed around the room as he thought, "Can you bake?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, "Random much?"

Another glare melted his grin away. "Y-yeah, I can bake, like, cookies and brownies. Never made pie or anything beyond that though."

"Hm." The ginger couldn't tell if that were a good or bad sign. He couldn't dwell on the thought long because it was his turn. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

The blonde's eyes had shut, "I'm already grown up."

_'Smartass.' _"Whatever. What did you want to be when you were younger?"

"Spaceman. And later on an astronomer." This subject peaked Axel's interest.

"Why?"

Blue eyes opened, but they seemed far away. "I wanted to see the stars up close. I wanted to see if they were just giant balls of light or something else. I wanted to find new planets, new galaxies, somewhere else with different people. I thought it would be cool if I could find a world that found our world too. The sky was limitless to me." They were staring at each other now. Ocean eyes lowered first. "Hav-…have you ever had sex with…another guy?"

Axel forced his eyes away and quietly replied, "No." Roxas felt a sort of triumph after that statement. "What do you want out of life?" The blond wasn't looking at him. He stared at the bed sheets.

"I want you."

The redhead buried his head into the blonde's neck and breathed softly. He mumbled, "Why?"

Roxas' brows furrowed as words escaped him without thought, "I wish I knew."

Axel was wishing the same thing.

* * *

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

A/N: *Sobs**Wailing* I'M SORRAYYYYY! I don't think you'll believe me, but I've been writing this one chapter for nine months. Yeah. (I blame college applications, tests, teachers, 24-hour days and schoolwork) And this chapter would not end properly. And the one time I feel ready to write a novel, it ends here. Grahhhhasasfjbadkgdsbjkga;BDf LSD b. Would anyone believe me if I said this was originally supposed to be a one-shot? *Shot 50 times**weep*


	9. Rapture

Larxene's parents would be furious. _His _parents would be furious. He just hoped Larxene wouldn't hold it against him.

Because Roxas refused to take 'No' as an answer and Axel was tired of pretending, tired of waiting.

The apartment doors were locked, cell phones were turned off, home phones were torn out of their sockets and the lights were off. The only sources of illumination were the digital clocks around the rooms and sunlight.

Axel and Roxas were going to screw in broad daylight. Larxene, Sora, and everyone else can be damned because they didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore except this moment, these feelings and Roxas' lips against his, skin against skin.

The blond was driving Axel, mind and body, _crazy_ with want, with _need._ Roxas was straddling the redhead, shirtless, thrusting his hips in a relentless rhythm while sucking the carbon dioxide out of Axel's mouth. The ginger's hands were smoothly stroking up and down Roxas' sides while gradually sliding his thin boxers further down pale hips and endless hot skin. The blond suddenly sat up and slid both hands through his hair before grasping and tugging at it in a show of pleasure, leaving his toned torso on display. Those hands slid back down over the exposed body before Roxas dove back down to deprive Axel of oxygen, violently shoving the last piece of clothing off of his moist skin.

The blond reluctantly pulled away, panting so hard in a desperate attempt to fill his lungs, heartbeat erratic, a wave of anger washed over him when he could open his eyes wide enough to see Axel's almost fully clothed body. "Off." The word was expelled from his body so hard it sounded like a hiss. Blue eyes looked to green expectantly. "Axel, I want," He tugged at the fabric hiding the redhead's erection, "these off. Now." If Axel had the time to groan, he would have, but Roxas was _impatient. Greedy._ He would be surprised if any of his current clothing _survived_.

Luckily the only damage done was a ripped off button. Roxas found himself so frustrated with the thing that he threw it across the room against the wall. Axel would have to find a new one. The grinding started up again, soft skin rippling and shuddering, Roxas knew just _how_ to move against him. The blonde's low-lidded stare still seemed...unsatisfied.

Warm hands slid under Axel's shirt, pushing it up softly, but steadily gaining force until both Roxas and Axel were seconds away from ripping the shirt apart. When it was finally off, they collided. The redhead decided to get more active and took one of Roxas' nipples into his mouth while his right hand traveled down to a fleshy, curved ass. The blonde's back snapped back sharply with the contact. "A-ah." Roxas gave a throaty groan. It felt so good, _so good, _to have Axel touch him like this, to feel _wanted _like this. He wanted more, needed more, because even though it felt _so_ good, it wasn't enough.

But he could barely think. Would he ride Axel? Would the redhead ravish and pound him into the bed's sheets? Maybe they would just roll over each other until they hit and reached a climax on the floor. Truthfully, they all sounded appealing. Soon, Roxas forgot all of his thoughts because his redhead, yes, _his_ redhead, had gotten him on his back and was kissing every piece of skin he could get to. Roxas felt like every molecule that made up his form would fall apart if Axel continued his attentions. He felt like he would shudder outside of his own body. Those lips had found themselves at the base of Roxas' cock by the time the blond had started paying attention again. "Mmmph...ahh!" Roxas lifted his arm and muffled his moans, back arching off the bed as Axel tongued the head of his erection and nearly swallowed him down. The blonde's arm shot out and grabbed at a metal pole of the headboard as he let out a frantic shout. "A-ahh! Mmmnng..." Roxas tried his hardest to open his eyes and it felt like the most difficult thing in the world to do. "A-axel! Stop! I-I can't c-come yet!" The blond wanted everything, right now, not just a taste. _Everything. _Two shining eyes peered up at him, dark and cloudy with _desire _and something else. _Questioning_. Roxas was panting softly now; barely able to keep his eyelids up and slow to respond. "I want...you...inside of...me…" Axel could see the strain on the blonde's face, the crease between his brows, the unconcealed yearning in blue eyes.

"Tell me what to do," the redhead's eyes were blazing.

Roxas was flushed from the heat they had worked up between them. "I need you to…stretch me…w-with your fingers…" Axel's eyebrows furrowed, "Wouldn't that hurt? Roxas, I don't wanna hurt you." The man stretched his body back up to reach the blonde's lips and kissed him warmly.

Roxas' hair was sticking to his forehead and his body was burning up. He wasn't as prepared as he should have been. They were in Axel's apartment and the best he could get would be condoms. _Fucking hell. _ The blond groaned a little, "D-do you have lotion?"

Axel gave him a sheepish look and a nervous grin, "Um…we ran out two days ago…"

Roxas' eyes had gone a little wider. _Damn it. _He racked his mind for substitutes. The only thing he could think of that would be close enough for him _not _to lose his mind if Axel got up for it was…

"Baby oil?" The redhead seemed intrigued and amused at the same time. Roxas blushed, but kept his expression serious. "Do you want me now or not?" the blonde raised a critical eyebrow and any humor on Axel's face magically disappeared. The ginger shut up and nodded. "Then get it. Fast."

Axel went to get off the bed before Roxas pulled him back by the shoulders. "Wait, wait." The redhead looked at him quizzically. "Um…w-we won't be able to use water based condoms. They'll basically rip or something." Axel looked down between them before focusing back on Roxas. There was something hungry in that gaze.

"I'm clean."

That was a pretty blatant invitation to Roxas to go bareback. Breath whooshed out of him quickly, "Me too." The redhead quickly cupped his neck and kissed him thoroughly. Without further delay, Axel jumped off the bed and quickly to the bathroom in search of their backup. Roxas wasn't going to deny staring at the redhead's…legs. And ass. Definitely staring at the ass. _Damn. _

The blond started stroking himself and kept the pace slow. His left hand drifted low and gently massaged his entrance before he slid his index finger in slightly. Roxas was pretty tight, not virgin tight of course, but not loose either.

Really, he wasn't planning on loosing his mind before Axel screwed him silly, but his imagination was getting ahead of him. His restraints were nonexistent at the moment, disappeared, _gone_. His fingers weren't _that_ good, but it felt good enough for now.

"Hmmn.." he let a small whimper escape as he collapsed forward, head first into the thin sheets, ass sticking out, and fingers driving in and out. The blond had waited for this, anticipated it, wanted it the first night he saw Axel, but the wait had made it even more tempting, it made him _need_, _crave, _until he thought he couldn't take it anymore.

And Roxas realized he still wasn't satisfied, so his fingers slowed to a stop, pulled away, and the blond lifted his head enough to be heard clearly as he nearly barked Axel's name in his impatience.

The redhead stumbled out of the bathroom in shock and reached the bed in…one huge step. He definitely wasn't expecting Roxas to have his butt sticking up in the air, shoulders down on the mattress, and blue eyes glaring at him in frustration. The expression softened into one that was longing instead. Roxas raised himself up onto wobbly knees and raised his arms up to pull Axel down on top of him, on top of the bed.

After the redhead settled onto the bed comfortably, right between Roxas' legs, thigh brushing his erection, the blond spoke.

"How do you want me?" Roxas didn't try to hide the fact that he was giving tiny thrusts against Axel's leg.

The redhead _had _done research before leading Roxas on, definitely. Google was his friend. He knew _most_ of the logistics of gay sex, if Google wasn't lying. He just hadn't really thought of positions. Missionary seemed basic, probably best to start with; he hadn't really spent time thinking about other ones.

The redhead hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt, "Um…whatever's comfortable for you?"

Thankfully Roxas only lowered his eyelids and whispered, "I like you _right _here." The blond didn't want this to be awkward or slow, because for one thing, he was achingly aroused, and two, he wanted Axel to like it too. He wanted Axel to want _him._

Roxas gave a sweet smile and kissed the redhead fondly. One of his hands slowly slid the baby oil out of his lover's hand. He popped it open while Axel slid warm arms around him, pulling him closer. The blond slid an unoccupied hand through soft red locks. Roxas regrettably, pulled away from the redhead's lips and gave a rueful smile. He wiggled the bottle in front of Axel's face as if to say, 'Remember this?'

"I want you to use this if you don't wanna hurt me." Roxas grabbed one of Axel's hands and poured some oil into it. The blond then backed up a bit using his arms and spread his legs wide. His lover looked at him somewhat distracted and somewhat brain-dead. Roxas smirked, very flattered by Axel's stare. The blond quickly snapped his ginger out of a daze. "Hey, up here, listen to me!" Once those green eyes were focused on his face, Roxas had the chance to get this started. He grabbed a motionless hand and dragged it closer with both of his own. "I need you to stretch me, so start with your index." Roxas slowly guided Axel's finger inside of his entrance along with one of his own. Axel looked lost in amazement, as if he were having an out of body experience. His blond lover was just trying not to lose himself to the feeling of Axel's finger inside of him.

The redhead decided, again, to become a part of the current activities and stretched Roxas gently, eventually moving Roxas' hands out of the way and working three fingers in and out.

Roxas had lost his guiding tone and coherency. He was arching off the bed as if it were made of hot coals. The blond was mostly shoving himself against Axel's fingers now. "Ahhhhhggh!" He gave a guttural shout and roughly pulled the redhead's fingers out of him. Roxas was panting, could barely open his eyes enough to see, body shuddering, twitching, undulating hard. The blond grabbed Axel by the shoulders once again and attempted to greedily consume the redhead's mouth.

Through this whole day Axel had been sure, confused, nervous, aroused, a whole spectrum of emotions. Right now he was trying to stay in control. Roxas felt so good against him, around him, in his mouth. He had never felt a need like this before, like if he didn't have Roxas next to him, touching him, he would lose his mind, explode, _implode_, and die. He was hard, wanting, and he wasn't used to it. No one made him feel so helpless, powerful, perfect, imperfect, and _wonderful_ at the same time.

"Axel, I-I need you now. R-right now, please…" Roxas was panting in his ear, stroking his length, rubbing against him hard, emotions plain on his face.

"Okay." The redhead gave him a passionate kiss. Axel slid his slippery hands down Roxas' thighs, spreading him wide. The blond quickly coated his lover's cock with their makeshift lube before wrapping his arms around Axel's shoulder blades. One last coveting look and the redhead was slipping easily inside of him. Roxas gave a tiny breath and moan as Axel worked his way in. Their chests slid against each other with the excess oil spreading between them. Axel was buried deep, inside Roxas and against his neck, inhaling his essence. Neither of them moved for the first few moments, Axel out of astonishment and Roxas out of very much the same emotion and a dash of '_Finally.'_

The blond made an experimental jerk of his hips and Axel went wild. The first few thrusts weren't overly powerful, but they were deep and the redhead nearly slid out of Roxas each time. Then Axel started driving into him and it felt _amazing_. They tried kissing, Roxas' right arm wrapped around red hair, left arm gripping the headboard and feeling it slam against the wall again and again and again and _again!_ They nearly smothered each other. Roxas had to settle for Axel gnawing the crap out of his neck and collarbone. The oil made them slick; sweat made their hair stick, Axel was jerking pre- cum out of Roxas on each grind and thrust. Eventually the redhead sat his lover up against the headboard and clutched at it for better leverage. Each thrust made Roxas shout in pleasure because the angle made it easier to slam into his prostate often. The blond sunk his teeth into Axel's right shoulder to muffle shouts that started to sound like sobs. The redhead's thrusts got less powerful and Roxas pushed him backwards. The blond then started at a startling pace while Axel tried to jerk him off.

Roxas' knees and thighs were starting to ache, but he was almost there. Axel would surprise him with a few powerful upward thrusts that would almost make him explode, but it wasn't enough yet. "Axel...harder!" Roxas sounded hoarse and he was going numb, screwed senseless.

Axel was stroking Roxas all over, trying to contain himself, trying to satisfy Roxas. He turned them over once again and started pounding into Roxas with everything he had left. The blond wrapped toned legs around Axel's hips and lost himself in the rhythm of the redhead's breaths thrusts, everything. "aaaAAGHH!" Roxas threw his head back; it was right on the edge of the bed. He came violently, trembling, shaking, and trying to wrap himself around Axel. The redhead groaned, "Roxas…" he couldn't move, the blond was clenching so tightly around him. A harsh breath left him as he came passionately inside of his lover.

Silence blanketed the apartment after pants and breaths slowed down to a normal tempo. Axel slowly removed himself from Roxas' body, already missing the warmth. Before he could move too far away the blond wrapped an arm around the back of the redhead's neck. Their lips touched tenderly and Axel used whatever strength he had left to slide both of their bodies back towards the pillows. Roxas stared at him silently, letting out a quiet sigh through quirked up lips. Axel gave him a beautiful smile and kissed his nose softly. The blonde's eyelids drifted closed as he scooted closer to the redhead's warmth.

It was broad daylight, but these two were exhausted. And they needed all of their rest before they dealt with the consequences of their actions.

* * *

AN: Warning: Sexy tiem? (First real sex scene, but I've been studying for a while. Apologies if it isn't realistic, but I looked up real gay sites for inspiration and I checked things 5 times! Hope you liked. :D)


	10. Anguish

The sky had long turned into a dark indigo panel pierced by sporadic sprinkles of twinkling stars. Two men lounging on a rumpled bed were bathed in the soft glow of a nearby lamp. The only sounds of the room were soft breaths and whispers of impossibilities, improbabilities.

"Run away with me," Roxas murmured while nuzzling Axel's neck. His fingertips trailed over the side of his face, stroking softly up and down the redhead's cheek. "Be mine forever."

Axel smiled, "Where would we run away to?"

"I don't know…maybe Hawaii. I heard it's nice. Or maybe California, it _is_ the golden state. Anywhere we want to go, as long as we're there together." The blond blinked slowly, blue eyes taking in every detail, every moment.

Something akin to remorse slid through Axel's expression. He took a quick glace at the clock across the room.

11:10 pm.

"Let's wish on it." Roxas glanced up at his obsession, fixation and fascination then slowly turned to watch the hands of time change. A hollow sigh sounded as the blond reburied his head into the crevice of Axel's head and shoulder to hide.

Hiding from the stars, from time, from fate, reality and from the facts.

_I wish, I wish. Wishing that these problems would disappear, _

_Dissipate and evaporate. _

_Starlight, star bright,_

_First star I see tonight. _

_I wish I may, I wish I might, _

_Have this wish I wish tonight. _

But when have my wishes ever come true? _Never. _

~o~o~o~o~

Larxene's parents wanted him hung by his fingernails on top of the wall of China for missing their scheduled dinner. And _his _parents were only filled with that disappointment that actually made him feel a teensy bit bad. But only a teensy bit.

Roxas had left earlier with a mixture of satisfaction and regretful sorrow on his angelic face. Attempting to hide his unease behind a rueful smile and promises of later plans.

Axel was, in two words, fucked up.

Roxas brought out feelings in him that were so strong he almost resented them, and it hurt. It hurt so damn much to refuse the blonde's desire.

It also hurt to be lying and cheating on someone he considered the closest friend he ever had. What the hell was wrong with him? He had so many chances to end it with Roxas, but his stupid and senseless heart wouldn't let him. The useless thing won't even let him tell Larxene the truth.

Fuck. Emotions.

And fuck my life.

~o~o~o~o~

Roxas was being racked with guilt and his conscience was battling his wants.

He wanted to be selfish, keep Axel to himself. Screw the consequences and anyone else who got in his way. He wanted to finally be _happy._

Before Axel he had been going out every night, searching clubs, looking for love that wasn't there, getting caught up in lust he could find anywhere, and waking up just to be kicked out realizing that no one gave a shit about him. Roxas had been fed up with the blissful friends and family surrounding him, having what he couldn't.

He had been _miserable_.

Maybe unintentionally whoring himself out was a punishment he inflicted on himself because he wasn't strong enough to be happy on his own. Maybe his relationship with Axel was just another ocean of empty and broken promises, pain and suffering.

But…it felt different. It felt _real. _For the first time_ it felt real._

And Roxas refused to let it go until he _knew._

For now, he was going to see Sora and maybe get his head unscrambled. Maybe mooch a little off of his brother's cooking too.

~o~o~o~o~

Maybe going to Sora's to lay his emotions on the metaphorical table had _not _been his greatest idea.

The brunette had been fussing over him for about an hour, few intermittent sentences of 'I told you!' and 'Are you okay?' and the very infrequent 'Ouch!' because Sora had been distracted by talking and touched a hot pan without any protection for his hand. He was fluttering around the kitchen like an ADD bird on LSD. Every second his face wasn't turned to what he was cooking, it twitched its way in Roxas' direction, sometimes with an expression of explicit disapproval and other times with a sadness bordering on pity.

Yeah. Not the blonde's best plan.

Finally Sora wound down and placed a pile of food on the kitchen counter, some kind of mishmash of pancakes, toast, and eggs, because Roxas loved breakfast for dinner. If food at nearly 1 AM counted as dinner. Whatever. He dug in to avoid responding to the soon forthcoming rant on morality and 'doing the right thing' spiel.

At first his brother just looked at him, food cooling on his plate. He would open his mouth and raise a finger, furrow his brows a bit, then totally deflate before glaring at his eggs while he sorted through the words that he needed to sooth and lecture his defiant and unhappy sibling. Roxas didn't mind the wait. More food for him.

At last there were words.

"Do you love him?" Sora stared at him with a look so intense it was almost frightening. It wasn't angry enough to be a glare, but it was damn close. His usual bright blue eyes looked almost black and this is how Roxas knew he was in. Deep. Shit.

The blonde waited a bit and took his brother's question into consideration as seriously as he could. He knew if he didn't that his own flesh and blood might go at him with a butcher knife.

Did he love Axel? In the span of about what, a month? This whirlwind friendship built on an almost one night stand seemed designed to fail and crumble away at the slightest breath. What did he know about love? How could he when he's never had anything genuine from someone other than a family member?

Love. The thought of his redhead and love seemed to slip and fit so easily against each other. The butterflies when they were just talking about simple dreams or things they saw on T.V. Everything about Axel made him giddy and excited. Axel made him happy. Happier than he had ever really felt before.

Then Roxas tried to think about his life without the ginger in it. The thought only succeeded in making his hands clench tightly into fists and caused a sharp breath to be drawn into his lungs. Trying to think of not having Axel around ever again hurt. Never seeing that smile directed at him again. The blonde's eyes squeezed shut and an angry breath rushed out of him.

Just thinking about it was causing Roxas _agony. _

Sora just watched as the emotions whisked through his brother. Patient yet determined to hear the answer.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at his brother, gaze unwavering as he uttered a more forceful than necessary, "Yes."

Sora saw the resolve in that stare and sighed. He knew what he was going to say next would not make his sibling happy.

"If you loved him you wouldn't be doing this."

Blue eyes turning darker with anger narrowed. "What?" It was spat out like a curse.

"Seducing him and then trying to make him choose between you or his fiancé is selfish. It isn't anywhere near the love you claim to have for him." Sora's gaze was steady.

"What about him? He wants it just as much as I do! How can you-"

The brunette suddenly stood up and slammed his open palms on the counter. "He's not going to leave her for you!"

Roxas was stunned into silence, eyes wide.

Sora rubbed his forehead and wondered if he had disturbed Riku at all. Maybe. _Damn._

The blonde regained some composure and started, "But he said he wante-"

"Roxas," the brunette hated this, he really did. "You have to let him go."

The blonde looked ready to bolt, run away and never look back. A question erupted from his lips like scorching lava. "What if it were Riku?!"

Sora looked at him with furrowed brows and fired a question back at him. "Do you understand how much you could be hurting him?!"

Roxas waited for Sora to elaborate, glaring the whole while.

The brunette sighed once again and explained, "He wants you! Hell he might even love you back now! But he had plans before you; he had everything set up _before you._ Have you ever thought that maybe he was happy before? That everything was all right _until _you showed up? Have you even asked him how he feels? Has he ever said he didn't like his wife-to-be?" Sora's questions were going by a mile a minute, his hands waving about with his mounting emotions.

The blonde had frozen somewhere in the middle of the tirade. '_Have you ever thought that he was happy __**before**__ you? Before you?' _It echoed back and forth in his mind. '_Do you understand how much you could be hurting him?' _Roxas felt ashamed that he had never once really paused and thought about Axel's feelings. He had assumed with all the looks and touches that everything was wonderful, perfect. But Axel was suffering wasn't he? Being unfaithful to someone he was getting married to in a few weeks, dealing with the guilt, being pressured to choose between what he wanted and what others wanted for him. And Roxas had only cared about them running away and leaving the rest behind. Without thought, without care.

He was selfish. _So _selfish.

Suddenly his hands felt numb while his lips formed a word without his permission.

"Okay."

Sora stopped his rant long enough to barely hear the end of the word. His brows dipped and he asked, "Okay what?"

The blonde looked up, eyes looking devoid of thought, emotions too murky to decipher. "I'll let him go."

At that moment Riku had decided to come into the room worried about what Sora had been yelling about. As the two discussed quietly in a corner of the kitchen Roxas silently thought about how he was going to give up the only person who made his world bright.

Made it worth living in.

~o~o~O~o~O~o~o~

Axel felt fucked up. And he couldn't even blame alcohol this time. From the moment he woke up he was faced with a throbbing headache and the feeling that today was going to be _shit._

Larxene had easily forgiven him for the dinner disaster and had somehow managed to appease her parents with some half assed excuse about him feeling under the weather and being subdued all day by some kind of cold medicine pill. Instead of visiting him today she had decided to go shopping with some friends.

Axel's brain didn't know whether to supply a _'Thank God' _or a _'Fucking Shit.' _

After dragging his body around the apartment and managing to grab some breakfast, banana and coffee please, thanks, he sagged down on a stool within view of his front door. Of course Murphy's law kicked him in the ass with a buzz from his door. He sucked it up, heaved a sigh, and hauled ass over to the intercom and video screen combo. A bit of the redhead's cranky attitude faded when he saw the face on the screen. A few brightly colored insects decided to invade his midsection while a smile drove his lips upward and out. He opened the door for the blond that seemed to plague his thoughts, night and day.

The expression on the blond's face as he came in seemed the exact opposite of what Axel was currently feeling and it brought the redhead's mood back down a bit.

It seemed like blue eyes flicked away from him every chance they were able to. Roxas seemed to be having troubles gathering his thoughts before he could force out a strained sounding, "Hey." Blue eyes looked at him briefly and then settled on the lovely wooden floor beneath his feet.

Axel felt apprehensive but managed a small smile as he responded with his own, "Hey." And in an attempt to wipe the hopeless look on the blond's face he stooped low, gently grasped a smooth chin and tilted it up to place a quick but tender kiss on soft lips.

Roxas gave in easily and responded before gently breaking contact. He looked scared and almost lost. Broken.

But the look was gone quickly replaced with an unfeeling mask that looked nearly cruel. Axel didn't know what was going to happen next and had a feeling that it wasn't good. Not at all.

"Axel, I…I-I, um..we-" The blond cut himself off and the resolve in his façade just about crumbled before being firmly sealed into place again.

"We can't do this anymore."

And just like that, though Axel wasn't expecting the strength of it, his heart crumpled, folded in on itself slowly and painfully. And all he could say was, "What?" Like an idiot.

Blue eyes that seemed icier than they had ever been, especially directed at him, bore into green. Unforgiving. "I'm done with this affair. It was fun, but I'm ending it. Today we go our separate ways."

Green eyes skirted away in the direction of a nice brown wall and stayed there, effectively missing the faltering frost in Roxas' gaze. Axel's voice was dreary when asking the only other question in his mind. "Why?"

_Why. _

Roxas powered through his bullshit speech while trying to seem sincere enough before he attempted to commit suicide in Axel's kitchen. "You're getting married, tying the knot. There's no room for me here so I'm moving on." He added a douchey smirk for his next sentence so he could convince his redhead that he was a completely heartless bastard. "You were a good lay, but that's it." Each word the blond uttered was slowly murdering him, particularly when he saw the effect of them on Axel. It took everything in him to stay nearly emotionless, untouched. "Don't worry, you wouldn't have been happy with me anyway. No one ever was." The blond's smile looked loathing now, filled with contempt.

The redhead didn't know what to ask anymore. Spiteful words had done enough bloody damage to his insides, skewering butterflies in the process.

"Goodbye Axel." With that Roxas turned around swiftly, opened the door and gently closed it behind him.

The latching door sounded like a bullet to him, ricocheting in his head. Roxas may as well have slammed it. Axel wouldn't have been able to notice the difference.

Yeah. Definitely a _shit _day.

~o~o~O~o~O~o~o~

Roxas ran as fast as he could out of Axel's apartment complex before he hurled the meager contents of his stomach into a nearby trashcan. The thought of what he just did made bile rise so quickly he didn't notice the torrent of tears welling up his eyes and pouring down his face. He was too busy gasping in air and frightening a lone woman walking up the street who turned tail after the second heave of vomit.

The blond swiped an arm over his mouth and slid to sit on the ground. He had to sit on his hands to preventing him from tearing out his own hair or gouging out his eyes. Anything to distract himself from the glacial pain in his chest.

Nothing in his life could ever compare to the pure anguish he had felt while tearing down the only person he loved that possibly, for once, loved him back. More tears pricked at the back of his eyeballs and he had half a mind to run back to Axel, scream it was all a sick joke, kiss him again. Tender like when he walked through the door. Pour everything he felt into it to make the redhead understand.

But he knew he had to hold the feelings back, hold the tears back a little bit, and walk away. So he walked away.

And every step he took felt like lead while his heart sunk to a bottomless ocean.

~o~o~O~o~O~o~o~

**Author's Note: **I suck. I suck so much for making you wait this long. Just finished my first year of college and got my first job. I'm going to finish this story even if my old writing kind of kills me inside.

**True Author's Note**: I started the chapter so long ago that the author's notes are old! T_T I'm a sophomore now and currently studying abroad in Italy, Rome. (Go read an AkuRoku fic called Moped romance! It's awesome and one of my faves!) I'm just a real busy person! I'm going to Naples on Monday to check out the sites. This fic is almost done and when it is I'll probably revamp some of the old chapters and finally post all my other fics that were started a looooong time ago but I refused to post them until my first fic was done. Ugh I suck with time management for my hobbies. I hope you read, at least the people who have this story on alert. And I have no idea why you're so loyal since this is my only "real" fic and there are better writers who actually update when they say they will…. -_-; But thank you! Didn't check for typos in this so if you spot any, tell me and I'll be on it! Bye for now. Hope to finish this fic this year. *sobbing forever*


End file.
